


Blissful Nights

by superallens



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is Pablo, M/M, Winn is Grady, its their characters from the musical crossover, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: A peek into the lives of Pablo and Grady. Pablo feels insecure about his future and Grady is there to reassure him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I've been working on this since the Musical Crossover, because let's face it, those two were so in love.... I hope you guys like it!  
> (i didnt proof read this so I'm sry for any mistakes!)

“You see, Grady doesn’t know this, but one day I’m gonna be somebody. I’m gonna be somebody and it’s gonna happen right there on that stage,” Pablo said, avoiding Barry and Kara’s stunned faces in favor of staring up at his dream. He glanced towards the stage one last time before he averted his attention back to the duo in front of him. “You’ll see. I just need my one shot.”

Grady watched as Pablo turned away from Barry and Kara and ran off to work before Cutter came back to chastise him. Cutter didn’t like Pablo all too much for some reason. Grady didn’t understand why. Pablo was one of the most incredible and talented people he had ever met in his life. 

Grady watched as Barry and Kara talked animatedly amongst each other, almost as if they were frustrated and confused. Grady scrunched his eyebrows together at the two before making his way back to his piano. 

He learned not to question those two a long time ago. They were always up to some sort of shenanigans. He was just surprised that Cutter hadn’t caught wind of it yet. But, then again, Grady didn’t want his two favorite singers to get fired. The other singers didn’t treat him with any respect, if they noticed that he was there at least. 

Kara would always greet him with a kind smile and ask how he was and if he had slept enough that night. Grady had had troubles sleeping through the night before he met Pablo, so it was almost as if he had permanent dark circles under his eyes. He told Kara that she didn’t need to worry about him anymore, but she asked him the question regardless. He appreciated that someone cared.

Barry would always beam at Grady after any performance, whether it was during rehearsal or on the stage. If it was during rehearsal, the gangly man would run up to Grady with a dopey smile and pat his back, rambling about how incredible Grady was at piano and thanking him for playing. It made him feel like he was more than just a pianist at a mobster’s bar. 

Shaking away his thoughts of the arguing duo, he sat down behind the piano and cracked his knuckles. He played a soft tune as he looked around the bar. He liked to tell himself he was looking around the bar, when in reality, he was just following Pablo around with his eyes. 

The man was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. His soulful brown eyes, so full of hope as they glistened in the pale lighting of the bar. His silky long hair that was tied back messily. Throughout the day, pieces would fall out of his hair tie, which caused him to have to repeatedly tuck the strands framing his face behind his ear. Grady secretly loved when that happened. It made Pablo look almost angelic. 

Grady’s heart fluttered as Pablo looked up from the table he was cleaning up. Pablo flashed him a small smile. Grady lifted his hand up to wave, only to realize that in doing so he completely messed up the song he was playing. Pablo audibly snorted, laughing as he looked back down to the tables in front of him. Grady blushed and resumed playing. 

***

Later that night, Grady walked through the hallway that led to his apartment with a little pep in his step. This was his favorite part of the day- coming home, eating dinner, and cuddling up on the couch to watch a film and then go to sleep.

He unlocked the door to apartment 47, where he was immediately met with the strong scent of garlic. 

Pablo looked up from behind the cutting board to look at the door. He set his knife down and smiled. 

“Hey,” Pablo smiled. Grady beamed, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up on the coat rack. Pablo resumed to cutting the ingredients on his cutting board as Grady toed off his shoes. Grady walked into the kitchen and grinned as he wrapped his arms around Pablo’s waist. 

“Hi,” Grady whispered, placing a small kiss on Pablo’s neck.

“You do realize we’re the same height, this position isn’t exactly ideal,” Pablo said, turning his head to the side to get a better look at Grady. 

“You’re awful,” Grady whispered, a small smile fighting its way onto his face.

“I know,” Pablo replied. Pablo leaned forward, connecting his and Grady’s lips in a short kiss. It didn’t fail to make butterflies boil in the pit of Grady’s stomach. 

“If I stand on my toes it could work?” Grady suggested, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Pablo rolled his eyes before hitting Grady with his kitchen rag.

“Get out of my kitchen, I’m trying to make us dinner,” Pablo said sternly, but the wide smile on his face made it apparent that he was saying it lightly. 

“Fine, fine, I’m leaving,” Grady chuckled, holding his hands up in mock defense. Pablo watched with a fond, little smile on his face as Grady left the room. He shook his head before resuming cutting garlic.

***

Later that night, the two laid under the covers of their small bed. Pablo’s head rested on Grady’s chest as Grady ran his fingers through Pablo’s long, silky hair. He usually had it tied back, but it was one of those nights where Pablo let it flow freely. Grady thought Pablo looked beautiful either way, but he adored it when Pablo wore his hair down. It made him look youthful and soft.

Pablo let out a sigh as Grady toyed with the ends of Pablo’s hair. Grady’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his boyfriend.

“Everything okay?” Grady asked softly. Pablo stayed silent for a beat as Grady continued to run his fingers through his hair.

“Do you think I’m gonna make it one day?” Grady’s hand froze in Pablo’s hair. “Do you think I’m gonna be somebody?”

“You already know you will, hun,” Grady whispered.

“That’s what I think. I want to know what you think,” Pablo sighed, shifting so he was now laying on his back, looking up at Grady. Grady’s green eyes stared into Pablo’s brown before Grady averted them away.

“It’s just… the more time that passes, the more I’m starting to think that maybe dreams are for rookies.”

“Oh, hun,” Grady whispered, placing his hand on Pablo’s cheek. Grady’s thumb traced over his cheekbone as Pablo’s eyes fluttered shut. “I know I can be a pessimist sometimes, but if I do know anything, it’s that you have more talent in your pinky finger than most people do in their whole bodies.”

Pablo leaned into Grady’s touch and nodded his head slightly.

“You can do anything you want. I know that Cutter is a jackass, that he pushes you and doesn’t believe in you, but I do,” Grady continued in a hushed tone. “One day you’re gonna shine so bright that the whole world will see you.”

“You really think so?” Pablo whispered bashfully.

“I know so,” Grady replied. “I know that life isn’t that great right now and it’s gonna seem like the world is against ya, but at least we have each other.”

“I love you, Grady.”

“And I love you, Pablo.” Grady leaned down a planted a soft kiss onto Pablo’s lips. 

Pablo fell asleep that night with his dreams intact and the love in his heart for the man next to him growing exponentially. 

Grady laid there that night with his boyfriend curled against his chest and found that there was no place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment below with your thoughts! i love to know what you guys think :)


End file.
